Mini-B series
For miniature figurine B-Daman from the Battle B-Daman series, please see Battle B-Daman Zero Posing Figures. The Mini-B series is a small series from Battle B-Daman consisting of miniature B-Daman. Only two B-Daman belong to this particular series; Cobalt Blade and Chrome Zephyr. Their armor is molded straight onto the IBA skeleton, except for attachments such as [[Cobalt Blade|Cobalt Blade's Cobalt Power Wing and Cobalt Power Blade]] and [[Chrome Zephyr|Chrome Zephyr's One Hand Booster and Extended Trigger]]. Both B-Daman come with a trigger and holds part, but lack springs in their triggers despite being able to shoot B-Dama. Each B-Daman comes with 3 small B-Dama made to fit the small Hold Parts they have. They also come packaged with their own small cardboard targets, 1 piece of 'Takara' candy and a sticker sheet. Cobalt Blade The 2 piece IBA skeleton, arms and foot piece are all molded in white plastic. His Power Blade and Power Wing are molded in blue rubber. His hold parts, trigger and B-Dama are all molded in red plastic; the B-Dama are not hollow inside but are made with a light-weight ABS plastic. Being so small, this miniature Cobalt Blade lacks a lot of the details its normal counterpart has; the miniature version has white feet, white gauntlets and lacks white details on his visor. Cardboard Target The target set packaged with Cobalt Blade resembles a Power Alley style game. The target set all holds together via interlocking tabs; the main alley has sections on the top to hang the 3 IBA targets from so they dangle inside the alley. The first target, a blue one, is worth 10 points (1 star). The second, in green, is worth 20 points (2 stars) and the last, in pink/red, is worth 30 points (3 stars). The objective of the game is to line up the alley so the blue IBA target is up front and the pink/red at the back, then shoot and see how far the B-Dama goes and how many targets you can hit. Chrome Zephyr The 2 piece IBA skeleton, arms, foot piece, One Hand Booster and Extended Trigger are all molded in black plastic. His 2 visor ear tips are molded in black rubber. His Hold Parts, trigger and B-Dama are all molded in yellow plastic; the B-Dama are not hollow inside but are made with a light-weight ABS plastic. This miniature version doesn't differ too much to its original counterpart; some details on the visor have been lost. Cardboard Target The target set packaged with Chrome Zephyr is a box containing a ramp which leads up to the bottom of 3 IBA cardboard targets. The target set all holds together via interlocking tabs; the main box is folded over and in a slot at the top, 3 IBA targets sit inside without falling down into the box. The first target, a blue one, is worth 10 points (1 star). The second, in green, is worth 20 points (2 stars) and the last, in pink/red, is worth 30 points (3 stars). It is worth noting however, that despite being able to get more points for certain targets, they are all equally as difficult to knock off. The objective of the game is to shoot into the box, using the ramp to get inside and hit the bottom of the IBA targets, knocking them off the set. Candy Piece Packaged in clear plastic, with 'Takara' printed over the top, they appear to resemble Pez candy but larger and round. NOTE: They should not be eaten under any circumstance as they have long expired (they were produced in 2005). Some nutritional values are provided on the main box (per 100g): *389kcal *0.1g of protein. *0.1g of fat. *97.1g of carbohydrates (sugars). *341mg of sodium. Gallery Cb_contents.png|Contents of Cobalt Blade's box. Cz_contents.png|Contents of Chrome Zephyr's box. Set_targets.png|Unbuilt cardboard targets packaged with each B-Daman; left for Cobalt Blade, right for Chrome Zephyr. Cb_target.png|Cobalt Blade's target set built. Cz_target.png|Chrome Zephyr's target set built. NOTE; Left side of target set is missing a tab, where D is marked. Picture marked with a red star shows the inside of the box ramp, leading up to the targets. Cb_plain.png|Unstickered Cobalt Blade. Cb_stickers.png|Completed Cobalt Blade. Cz_plain.png|Unstickered Chrome Zephyr. Cz_stickers.png|Completed Chrome Zephyr. Cb_size.png|Size comparison of the Mini-B Cobalt Blade (left) and a standard sized Cobalt Blade (right). Cz_size.png|Size comparison of the Mini-B Chrome Zephyr (left) and a standard sized Chrome Zephyr (right). Cz_size2.png|Size comparison of the Mini-B Chrome Zephyr (left), a standard sized Chrome Zephyr (center) and a Chrome Zephyr S (right). Cz_size3.png|Size comparison of the Mini-B Chrome Zephyr (left) and a Chrome Zephyr S (right).